


One more night仅此一夜

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bottom Mozart, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 双特工419塑料小故事





	1. 1

*0  
显而易见的，同行是冤家。

 

*1  
他是在某个周五的傍晚时分收到那张纸条的。

那是张折成了一颗心的酒馆便笺纸，从酒馆侍者的托盘里被取出来，跟一杯装点得花里胡哨的果味鸡尾酒一起，被当众摆在了萨列里的面前。

萨列里脸上难免有点挂不住，除去左右位置上投来的探询目光，他发誓自己还看到了男侍者在捏起那颗心时露出了点憋不住的笑意。

周围人的反应再正常不过了。这算什么中学生才热衷的老土调情套路，更何况还折得很丑。他着实想不出写纸条的人到底该有多无趣才只能想得到这种招数。萨列里有点难堪地抓起那颗叠得歪歪扭扭的心，突然冒出的好奇心战胜了想把折纸揉成一团的恼怒，他叼住那杯获赠鸡尾酒里的粉色吸管，开始小心翼翼地尝试把纸条拆开。

“您愿意跟坐在您7点钟方向那位孤单的先生过个夜吗？”

萨列里丢下纸条，这个方向使得他不得不拧着脖子，他心底开始抱怨起纸条撰写人存心是想折腾他，对方甚至不愿就他方便而挪个位置——

莫扎特果然是在折腾他。

萨列里刚转过去就看到了张熟悉的面孔，对方冲他抛了个暧昧不足轻浮有余的飞吻，又勾了勾手指示意他过去。

周五晚上是萨列里雷打不动的休息夜。卧底在奥地利边境小城的特工先生一周要不分昼夜地辛苦工作7天整，作息不规律且没什么朋友的无趣生活使得先找家店喝几杯再回去睡一觉成了萨列里休息日唯一的消遣。

所以萨列里怎么想也不明白为什么自己只是本本分分地来喝个酒，就被那位精力过分旺盛的莫扎特给盯上了。

鉴于已经有了前几周先被围观人群起哄又落荒而逃的可怕经历，萨列里实在不想再给自己平静的周末夜晚多添点什么轰轰烈烈的回忆了。他不情不愿地离开座位，想着这次要用点什么理由才能让这位持之以恒地搅了他好几周休息日的金发乐手死心。

可惜对方没话找话说的功力永远比他要更胜一筹。

“您眼力真好，一眼就看到我的座位了。”

他的7点钟方向根本就他妈只坐了莫扎特一个人。

“您还喜欢我这次送的酒吗？菠萝最近正好当季。”

放屁，他只吸了一口就从那杯一看就色素过多的酒精饮料里尝出了一股水果罐头的糖水味，他才不相信这家三流酒馆愿意订购新鲜水果端给顾客。

他必须得在莫扎特滔滔不绝个没完之前讲点什么了，于是萨列里举起那张皱巴巴的便笺纸，打算询问对方本就一目了然的撰写目的。

还没等他开口，莫扎特就冲他露出个恍然大悟的眼神。

“您绝不会失望的，先生。我们今晚就可以试试——”

萨列里恼羞成怒地做了一个暂停的手势，“我希望您在被我打断之前想说的是什么更文明的字眼，”他说不清是该死的酒精还是莫扎特的语调让他的耳根烧得滚烫，“你就这么迫不及待地想跟随便什么陌生人回家？”

莫扎特的笑容凝固在了脸上，随之换上了一点受伤的神情，萨列里发现自己不受控制地愧疚起来，他觉得自己最好说点什么弥补，刚刚那句质问还是有些太伤人了。

“不是随便什么陌生人。只是跟您，”在他胡思乱想的时候他听到莫扎特吐字清晰的强调，“我只想跟您回家。”

萨列里这下真的无可救药地脸红了。而对面的家伙还在穷追不舍地问个没完，“所以您愿意给我个机会吗？”

他犹豫地落座，现在这像是个默许了。对方黏了过来，“我以为您会想换个地方继续，”年轻乐手带着薄茧的修长手指不耐烦地摩挲着布满水汽的杯壁，“我们还要在这里‘文明地’坐多久？”

金发的家伙靠得太近了，萨列里不知道该把自己的目光落在哪里，该死的，到底为什么莫扎特的嘴唇看起来比桌子上那杯果汁还要红？

意大利人果然只适合喝咖啡。他现在被劣质酒精和甜腻香水味浸泡着的脑子居然已经开始用萨尔兹堡晴日里碧蓝的天空来类比莫扎特浅蓝色的眼睛了，萨列里看着莫扎特脸上懒洋洋的笑意，认命地叹出一口气。

感情空窗期的、孤身一人在偏远城市出外勤的特工先生，适逢休息日的微醺夜晚，还有冲他连续暗示了好几周的漂亮乐手。

他盘算了一遍这周完成得差不多了的收尾工作，终于下定决心给自己一个放松的机会。


	2. 2-5

*2  
在这种夜晚所有人都会嫌酒店不够近。

萨尔兹堡没完没了的上下坡和单行线对于两个急于滚上酒店的床做点什么的人来说真是烦透了，所幸他常光顾的这家酒馆离住的地方不算太远。

门被关上的下一秒莫扎特就贴了上来，把萨列里抵在门背后吮吻起他的下唇来。显然不是世界上所有的吻都是甜的，他现在知道莫扎特桌子上那杯玫红的饮料是番茄汁了。

到底有谁会在酒吧里喝这个，萨列里醉醺醺地想，看来这个夜晚只有他一个是碰过酒精的，这可不太公平。

“嘘，慢点，要知道就算你跟我吻得再久，我也不会被你嘴里那点酒精灌醉的。”像是看穿了他的想法，莫扎特从他们湿漉漉的吻里挣脱出来，气喘吁吁地伏在他的肩头，“与其在门板上耗时间，不如动作快点，这样做完还能有空再喝一杯。”

这种提议当然没有拒绝的理由，可他没想到莫扎特的“动作快点”是这么个意思。

对方因为轻微出汗而有些冰凉的手指径直勾住了他的腰带，不慌不忙地把他扯近了点。他们贴得很近，两具躯体都带着从炎热室外带进来的夏日气息，萨列里刚急不可耐地扯松了领口，莫扎特的吻就落在了他的锁骨上。他把到嘴边的呻吟声用力咽回肚子里，只是发出一声低哑的喘息。

不知道什么时候他的扣子已经全部被解开了，一晃神的工夫莫扎特已经在亲吻他的小腹了。萨列里不受控制地抖了一下，只觉得平日里舒适合体的西裤这会儿正紧得难受，“我早该答应你的。”他断断续续地呻吟着，耳根在对方的撩拨下红得发烫，他的手指缠绕着那头金发，觉得自己的脑子在情欲和酒精的双重洗刷下变成了一滩甜兮兮的草莓酱，“可惜我下周就要离开萨尔兹堡了，我们大概只能有这一夜了。”

“我以为你对我不感兴趣，”那两片过分柔软的嘴唇再接再厉地吮吻着他的腰侧，并时不时带着暗示地用鼻尖摩挲着皮带扣下面的位置，然后溢出一声说不上是呻吟还是叹息的轻喘。“至于你遗憾的一夜……我想我们可以有不止一次。”

比起年轻人话里所暗示的漫长一夜，对方手上的动作更让他的双腿一时间使不上什么力气——萨列里以为脱裤子环节怎么也得是等到床上才需要进行的，所以当他的双腿暴露在室内的充足冷气里时不由得打了个寒颤。

没了碍事布料的遮挡，年轻乐手手指的每一次触碰仿佛都能燃起火花。萨列里记得对方尤其擅长键盘乐器，连小酒馆里那架至少有三个音都不准了的钢琴都能弹出独奏会的架势。现在那双早些时间还在黑白键间翻飞的手指正在他身上利落地点着火，而萨列里因为某些前所未有的惊人触感而喘个不停。

“别在这里就……”他口是心非地虚弱挣扎着，比起抗拒更像是在乞求更多。他当然想要，只是他的习惯不允许他说出口。

正当萨列里为自己会直接射在裤子里而发愁时，莫扎特轻轻推开了他，站了起来，“既然你不太乐意，我们可以把这些留到床上。”对方自顾自地进了浴室，临了还冲他眨了眨眼睛，“我先去洗个澡。”

只留下裤子被扯得乱七八糟、某个部位硬得发疼的萨列里，目瞪口呆地看着浴室的门在他面前砰地一声关上了。

 

*3  
在马上就要做起来的前一刻被擦枪走火的对象推开且被关在了浴室门外绝不是什么好的经历。

他的大腿上甚至还留着莫扎特手指的温度，可现在他孤零零地站在浴室门口，听着一门之隔窸窣不停的衣物响声和淋浴水声。

萨列里不确定自己是不是该推门进去。这或许有些不够礼貌，但他不想再被推开一次了。

所幸莫扎特替他做了选择。

在他捡起落在地上的外套，打算挂回衣架上去时，浴室的门毫无预兆地被拉开了。赤裸的莫扎特伴着潮湿的水汽走了出来，用滴水的手指点了点他已经再次系得一丝不苟的衬衫纽扣，又露出点虚情假意的恼火神情，“我以为你会想跟我一起洗。”然后在他抬腿跟过去的时候再次转身，冲他绑好的领带扬起下巴，“脱了再进来，我可不想费劲地再给你脱一遍。”

大概摸清了些莫扎特的脾气，他就变得驾轻就熟起来。酒店房间的浴室足够大，萨列里靠过去揽住年轻人的腰，莫扎特看起来没反对他贴上来的举动，甚至转过身来勾住他的脖子，让两个人的嘴唇再次撞在一起。

可惜在淋浴喷头下接吻算不上什么好主意。萨列里哑着嗓子征询莫扎特的同意，“要不我们还是轮流洗？”他极力忽视掉对方急不可耐的眼神，“我觉得在浴室做不是什么好主意，别说你没预感到我们再这么一起洗下去迟早——”

他的话没能说完就哑了火，因为对方本应搂着他的手指向下移动，握住了某个略有抬头迹象的部位，娴熟而体贴地上下套弄着。萨列里在喘息中艰难地企图把话讲清楚，“至少等到出去再说……”可对方显然没理会他无力的争辩，“别告诉我你不喜欢这个。”莫扎特在他惊愕的注视中跪了下去，嘴唇甚至危险地擦过了他挺立着的器官，在他想道歉之前不耐烦地开口了，“你硬得像是随时会射我一脸。”

接下来无论什么辩解的话都变得苍白为力了，因为莫扎特确实用实际行动证实了让他颤抖着射出来根本花不了多少时间。萨列里半阖着眼睛靠在墙上，背后冰凉的瓷砖大概是整个房间里唯一能帮助他保持冷静的物件了。

整个房间里最危险的家伙正跟他搂在一起。莫扎特太要命了，萨列里不确定自己刚刚拽着年轻人金发的手有没有过分用力，也记不清自己喉咙里发出的呜咽会不会甜腻得过头了。

萨列里低头观察着对方的表情，斟酌过用词才犹豫着开口，“我刚刚有没有弄疼你？”

那双湿漉漉的浅色眼睛眨了眨，带着抱怨看向他，“你话太多了。想补偿我的话一句道歉可不够。”他被拉扯着离开了浴室的墙。

莫扎特握着他的手腕，把他往门口带了带，“照你说的，我们去床上做。”

 

*4  
他是被忿忿不平的莫扎特按倒在床垫上的。

“天，你到底要等到什么时候。”半跪在他身上的金发年轻人发出一声绝望的叹息，手上的动作却不停，把萨列里的膝盖分开，“我都快要怀疑自己的魅力了，我们什么时候能进入正题？”

这句恳求几乎称得上语气真诚了，萨列里想说点什么，但对方骑上来磨蹭的动作过于服务周到了，他连莫扎特的名字都说不完整，只能仰起脖子发出点不体面的短促呻吟。他不明白莫扎特这么迫不及待做什么，他们明明有一整晚的时间可以挥霍，乐意的话甚至可以做到黎明，反正明天是休息日不是吗。

“是你说过我们会有很长的一晚的，你在急什么呢。”找回一点节奏之后萨列里哑着嗓子，捏住他身上年轻人的下颌，用指腹摩擦那两片因为过度亲吻而变得湿润的嘴唇，“还是说你真的有这么想要我？”

那双雾气弥漫的浅蓝色眼睛望向他，“是的，你猜对了。”莫扎特张口含住了年长男人的手指，柔软的舌头颇具暗示意味地缠绕舔舐着，“所以你现在愿意给我了吗？”他紧盯着萨列里的表情，伴随着几次吮吸他满意地看到对方的呼吸变得急促起来。

莫扎特露出点得意的神色，更加变本加厉地扭动起身体，顺带将男人指节分明的修长手指用力吞进喉咙深处。

没人能在他这幅样子前撑到现在，萨列里也不例外。莫扎特吐出对方被液体沾湿的手指，

“快点进来，”他现在也变得呼吸急促起来了，“我等这个可是等了一晚上了。”

他当然如愿以偿了。

“你的扩张做得不错。”刚才那两根在他口腔里搅动的手指现在在他体内小心翼翼地探索着，随着温柔的按压莫扎特发出了点心满意足的哽咽，可是那还不够，而对方还在他耳边没完没了地絮絮叨叨，“上帝，你里面可真湿。”

那是因为世界上有种东西叫润滑剂，莫扎特在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，但他还是选择顺着对方的意思把对话继续下去，“所以你要不要换点别的什么来满足我？”

他看着萨列里同样意乱情迷的棕色眼睛，倾身吻了吻对方颤抖的睫毛，“我想要你进来。”

他没等萨列里的回应就抬起腰胯，对准了某个位置缓缓坐了下去，被填满、知道自己在被人渴求的充实和快感令他的眼眶湿润而滚烫。对方的手指掐着他汗津津的胯部，被欲望折磨的忍耐神情看起来不比他好上几分。

“你要逼疯我了，”萨列里颤抖的嗓音在他小幅度地晃动起身子之后流露出一丝哽咽，“在酒馆冲你走过去的时候我可没想到今晚会这么——”

他的话再次断在了一半，因为莫扎特的内壁绞紧了他，“有空说废话，不如赶紧动动你的腰。”

他看了眼窗外渐深的夜色，发自内心地赞同这确实是个漫长的夜晚。

 

*5  
“莫扎特——你是姓这个吧？”他用下巴蹭了蹭倚靠在他的颈窝里的年轻人，“我总觉得你很眼熟，而我敢发誓这辈子见过的金发美人总共也没几个。”不知道是不是他的错觉，窝在他怀里的莫扎特僵硬了一下，但很快又放松了下来，转而仰头向他索要一个吻，“你大概是记错了，”两个人恋恋不舍地分开之后金发年轻人亲昵地磨蹭着他的嘴角，“不过你要是把这种老套的搭讪放在上床之前说我会更受用的。”

萨列里打火的手指滑了一下，跃动的火焰差点烧到自己的胡子，“或许我下次回到萨尔兹堡的时候可以用这句话再搭讪你一次。”他的确讨厌在这个出租车都不是招手即停的鬼地方生活，但能再次见到莫扎特这个想法让他好受了很多，“你会继续留在这里吗？”他含糊地问道，希望氤氲的烟雾能多少遮挡些自己脸上的神情。

“我在萨尔兹堡呆够了，下一站是曼海姆。”对方就着他的手吸了一口，惬意地闭起眼睛，吐尽烟雾后勾着他的脖子交换了第二个黏腻的吻，“你呢，结束工作准备去哪？”

“巧了，我也准备去曼海姆。”莫扎特柔软的金发在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，这让他产生了一点舒适的困倦感，“说不定我们在那里能遇上。”莫扎特没理他，只是自顾自地起身倒了杯酒，琥珀色的酒液在杯子里晃动着，那些液体折射着床头灯的柔和光源，在杯底晃动出一片光斑。

那么他们也许会在曼海姆重逢。萨列里想问莫扎特会在那里停留多久，想问莫扎特他们还有没有机会能再见一面，但还是什么也没说。他握住莫扎特的手腕，喝光了对方手中那半杯酒。

兴许明天早上可以跟莫扎特要个号码。他后知后觉地惊异于自己的迟钝，即使在莫扎特缠了他好几周、又度过了这个晚上，他仍旧没有对方的任何联系方式。

希望不要收到什么“夜晚的事情就让它留在夜晚”之类的回应，萨列里昏昏沉沉地想。莫扎特背对着他倒酒喝酒，这让萨列里产生一丝不知从何而来的距离感，这种虚幻的错觉或许永远不会成真，但这一刻他的确觉得自己即将永远也抓不住莫扎特了。

他的心跳得有点快，而这种令人惊异的悸动此前甚至从未有过。不确定是酒精所带来的副作用，还是由于刚才那阵莫名其妙且来源不明的冲动，他的身体甚至在大脑进行思考之前就伸手扯住了他年轻男伴的手臂，并在意外的惊呼声中把对方拉回了自己怀里。

“我还能再见到你吗？”困意让他闭起眼睛，但萨列里还是执着地用嘴唇厮磨着对方的脸颊，“随便哪里都行，我只想再见你一面。”

他听到莫扎特带着笑意的声音，对方在他的怀里仰起了头，柔软的唇瓣同样回应着他，“我答应你，我们一定会再见面的。”

萨列里梦呓般地发出一声叹息，他现在真的想睡觉了，“答应我明早起来你不会消失。”

“我还等着被你操醒呢。”

不得不承认对方的下流话真的让他很受用，但一周的连续工作和过于激烈的一晚让他连一根手指也不想动了。萨列里搂紧了贴在他胸口的莫扎特，甚至没来得及交换一个晚安吻就睡了过去。


	3. 6

*6

萨列里从换工作以来鲜少获得的香甜睡眠中醒来，有些惭愧自己的警惕心竟然在莫扎特面前放得这么低。不过对方只是个酒馆乐手，过分紧张倒也没什么必要。

房间的白纱窗帘被吹得不停摆动，夏日清晨的微风从窗缝里送进来点清爽的树叶气息。萨列里又闭了一会眼，他还没想好事后清晨的第一句话要跟莫扎特说点什么，但他觉得对方值得一个甜蜜的早安吻。

萨列里翻了个身，可眼前的景象让他本打算搂住莫扎特的胳膊尴尬地停在了半空。

他的床上空无一人，对方别说一个亲吻了，连床单上的一点余温也没留给他。

看来这个清晨是不会有早安吻了，萨列里有点遗憾地起身。

这时他注意到了床头上那堆明显是对方留给他的东西。那是一堆纸币叠的爱心，跟酒馆里那颗同样的手法，簇拥着挤满了他的床头柜。

现在他的遗憾和不舍快要变成恼羞成怒了，时隔不到8小时，昨晚温存的错觉一早醒来就变了阳光下一碰就破的泡泡。

他想起自己平生第一次有了安定下来的念头，想起昨晚差点脱口而出的请求，他甚至想问莫扎特愿不愿意在曼海姆等他。

先入为主地动了感情、一觉醒来又发现被抛弃的难堪现实让他忍不住骂了脏话，更别提玩笑一样的现金了——他又不是什么按小时收费提供服务的特殊人员。

很快他就明白那堆现金被留下的含义是什么了。在他失魂落魄地起床去洗漱的时候，盥洗台上的酒馆便笺引起了他的注意，薄薄的纸片上写了句看似平常的话。

“我从你藏的箱子里借了点东西。”

萨列里只觉得自己的脑袋嗡的一声。塞在通风口的箱子是他藏工作资料和档案的地方，莫扎特怎么会翻到他的通风口去？

他衣柜里也有很多放衣服和生活用品的箱子，希望对方话里的意思只是借了件衣服——

萨列里拉过吧台的高脚凳，在踩上去之后绝望地发现用来藏资料和文件的那个通风口可疑地虚掩着。

他完了。如果丢了资料的话，他这辈子宁可喝浓缩咖啡到心梗也不要再沾一滴酒了，可现在叫苦不迭还有用吗？

萨列里手忙脚乱地翻着锁在加密行李箱里的隔层，内心祈求了一万遍不要丢什么重要的文档。他还不想因为卧底最后一周遭遇的这点意外失去工作，他怎么也想不明白自己为什么偏偏就被边境小城的酒馆乐手洗劫了密码箱。

一点记忆突然从他大脑的某个角落浮现出来，他终于想明白为什么会觉得莫扎特眼熟了。

在被挫败的难堪和不平里，萨列里隐约记起上级给他发过的模糊照片，他所在的组织里一个叛逃出去单干的前同事也长了张相似的脸。也是金发，也是浅色眼睛。

现在细想起来，他在喝完酒之后那么快就睡过去也多半是因为被对方下了药。

他有些晕头转向。“甜蜜的陷阱”，他大概早就被莫扎特盯上了。

好在他的资料和文件都还好端端地放在原来的位置，萨列里舒出一口气，想为自己保住了饭碗而露出个劫后余生的胜利笑容。

然而装着他全套假身份证件的文件袋不翼而飞了，取而代之的是一个明显不属于他的信封，萨列里刚展露了一半的笑容凝固在了嘴角。他在萨尔兹堡的卧底任务眼看就要结束，别提再之后回意大利的休假计划，眼下他甚至连按时赶去曼海姆汇报任务都做不到。

莫扎特偷了他的身份证件。

还好莫扎特只是偷了他的身份证件。

他们不用成为敌人，不用在收到组织下达的通缉令时陷入两难境地，也不用因为是否要扣下扳机而痛苦挣扎。

怀着复杂的心情拆开信封，萨列里发出漫长的叹息。

“萨尔兹堡是个漂亮的城市，您不介意的话可以多呆呆。”

莫扎特可真是个货真价实的混蛋，这话说得仿佛他有的选似的。

“我只从您的储备里借了一点必需的，您会体谅我的，对吗？看在我们一起度过了令人难忘的一夜的份儿上。”

好吧，他的确得承认昨天晚上确实过得不错——

“或许下次见面的时候可以还给您，”

等等，下次，这个家伙居然还有胆提下次？

“前提是您能抓得到我。”

他早就该知道昨天跟他上床的家伙是个狂妄自大的混蛋了。床头那堆叠成了心形的纸币像是对方获胜后趾高气扬留给他的战利品，昭示着他绝无污点的光辉职业生涯仅此一次地栽在莫扎特的手里了。

他确实输给了自己的前同事，彻头彻尾地。不仅是因为毫无提防地被技高一筹的同行摆了一道，更是因为萨列里发现自己压根儿没办法恨莫扎特。他只想抓住那个眼睛蓝得像萨尔兹堡晴日天空一样的叛变特工，再揪着那头耀眼的漂亮金发让对方为自己犯下的错误道歉求饶。

他现在最不想做的事就是向弗朗西斯科求救，他那个烦人哥哥铁定会在电话里幸灾乐祸地叫他“废物弟弟”。而他现在最需要的是一杯酒，尽管这时候还没回过神来的萨列里完全忘记了他冰箱里仅剩的几瓶库存已经在昨天夜里被喝了个一干二净。

这都怪该死的莫扎特。

当然，他会全部讨回来的。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> *这个故事告诉我们天上掉下来的美妙419一般都有质量问题  
> *是一个陈年半成品文档，突然变得有空就把这篇写完了，真的想看萨老师人财两空  
> *理论上还有篇叫more than one night的后续，内容是被骗财骗色的萨老师费了很大劲才抓到罪魁祸首小莫的复仇故事，不知道啥时候写好  
> *虽然不分前后地氪了这对很久但是第一次写萨莫黄 希望没太ooc  
> *最后一句永恒的主题：有人喜欢的话想求一下评论><


End file.
